numenerafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sulik
Character Name: Sulik Might:9 Speed 13 Intelect:15 Effort:1 Sulik to czarnoskóry mężczyzna w wieku ok 30 lat naznaczony rozlicznymi tatuażami plemiennymi. Jego ciało przyozdabiają rozliczne otwory i porty techniczne wszczepione w ciało. Jego bogata grzywa dreadów ujawnia, że niektóre z dużą troską pielęgnowanych pęków włosów są w istocie kablami i światłowodami (kable jako dready). Facet mówi z śmiesznym akcentem, nosi na sobie ozdoby wykonane z narzędzi o zastosowaniu praktycznym i estetycznym (funkcjonujące urządzenia, potrzebne do Rozmawiania z Maszynami). Sulik jest średniego wzrostu, przeraźliwie chudy i żylasty. Ma w zwyczaju przysiadać na przedmiotach normalnie do tego nieprzeznaczonych (skrzyniach, regałach, piecach, stołach), z których bacznie obserwuje otocznie. Sulik żyje w rzeczywistości magicznej. Wszystkie twarde fakty tłumaczy sobie na swoją wersję świata, w której przedmiotami poruszają niewidzalne duchy, ozdrowienia nie są wynikiem stymulowanej wiązki regeneracyjnej ale eterycznej istoty. W maszynach żyją Lao, które dokonują obliczeń i szczodrze dzielą się tymi komputacjami z ludem. Wszystko ma dla niego magiczne wytłumaczenie. Wesoły z natury, ze skłonnością do wprowadzania się w stany nietrzeźwości, w których rozmawia z wyimaginowanymi (lub nie) istotami, z którymi twierdzi, że ma kontakt. Nawet jego własne umiejętności czy osiągnięcia (tak jak udany akt obserwacji czy usłyszenie hałasu) Sulik przypisuje “duchowi, który objawić przed nim swój sekret”. Posługuje się nożem. Raczej unika konfrontacji, preferując przesunięcie się za plecy i cios od tyłu. Cieszy się kiedy uda mu się kogoś przechytrzyć. Nawet wśród przyjaciół, umie wypominać to latami. Sulik podąża za “znakami”. Jeśli Stary Billboard z urywkiem słowa zapisany na czerwono ukaże mu się na tle przebiegającego szczura pustynnego, Sulik musi podążyć za tym znakiem. Jest do granic możliwości przesądny. Czasem te przesądy to po prostu interpretacja jego własnych obserwacji, czasem neurotyczne uzupełnienie jego Mistycznego podejścia do życia. Character Type: Nano Background: Ports and Plugs Esoteries Tier1: Ward, Scan Nano Connection: Sulik jest częścią rosnącego kultu wierzącego, że Numenera jest zbiorem świadomych istot cyfrowych nazywanych Lao. Wiara wplata w swoje tradycje szamanistyczne wierzenia o duchach przedmiotów i ich totemicznych mocach. Jestem Mistycznym Szamanem, który Rozmawia z Maszynami Mistyczny: Hedge Magic (1 Intellect point): You can perform small tricks: temporarily change the color or basic appearance of a small object, cause small objects to float through the air, clean a small area, mend a broken object, prepare (but not create) food, and so on. You can’t use hedge magic to harm another creature or object. Action. Inability: You have a manner or an aura that others find a bit unnerving. The difficulty of any task involving charm, persuasion, or deception is increased by one step. Smart: +2 to your Intellect Pool. Sense “magic”: You can sense whether the numenera is active in situations where its presence is not obvious. You must study an object or location closely for a minute to get a feel for whether the touch of the ancients is at work. Additional Oddities: *Googles that display wierd pictures on their lenses. *Amulet that changes colour during the day and night Initial Link to the Starting Adventure: Various signs and portents led you here. Rozmawia z Maszynami Distant Activation (1 Intellect point). You can activate or deactivate any machine you can see within short range, even if normally you would have to touch or manually operate the device. To use this ability, you must understand the function of the machine, it must be your size or smaller, and it can’t be connected to another intelligence (or be intelligent itself). Action. Additional Equipment: A bag of small tools. Minor Effect Suggestions: The duration of influence or control is doubled. Major Effect Suggestions: The duration of influence or control becomes 28 hours.